Friends
by megumi2
Summary: Well, i revised this fic. Now, i hope many will review. Well, the summary of the story is that i continued their lives. The gate keepers just continued their lives. Please read and review. Tanx!
1. New School Days

Author's note: Well, I revised this fic. No one review there, but only Yuki, that's why I revised this. Well, this fic now continues the story of Gate Keepers. Hope you'll like my new story. Please read and review.

                        This chapter is only short. But the next chapters will be long. Don't worry. I just can't think of many events for my first chapter. 

                        Gk characters do not belong to me. But some new characters in this fic do belong to me. I've added new characters in this chapter. 

**Friends ****–** by: megumi

**_Chapter one: New School Days_**

Finally, the battle between Shun and Kageyama finished. Ruriko also turn back to her true self. But Megumi, she went away from the others. Maybe she started her new life. Many days then passed. New school year then comes. The gate keepers just continued going to school. 

One morning, an athletic girl jogs on the park.

"One, two! One, two…" She kept on shouting. "I have many times to jog…" She thought. She just kept on counting until she saw a familiar face that was wearing the uniform of Tategami High. She then ran towards her. 

"Um, excuse me," She said. But the girl just continued walking. "Sigh! Never mind it, Kaoru." She thought. "Maybe I must go home now or else I'll be late for school." She thought. She then starts her way home.

***

"Wow, school time again!" Kaoru shouted. "Wow, and now, I'm in second year." She continued. Then she saw a friend. "Ohayo, Fei-chan!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ayayay! Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-chan." Fei said. The two then went inside their classroom together.

"Okay now, class, these are the things you have to bring here for your studies." The teacher said. The students just wrote down those things to bring.

"Ayayay! I wonder if there is a new student, Kaoru-chan." Fei said.

"Maybe there is…" Kaoru whispered, strolling around her eyes inside the classroom to see if there's a transfer student.

"Okay, after writing down them, you may eat first your snacks." The teacher said. "After you eat your snacks, please go back here." He added. Then he went outside to eat his snacks. The students just continued writing the long lists.

***

"Now class, are you finished writing the lists?" The teacher asked. The students just nodded their heads. "Okay, one by one must go here to the front and introduce his or her self in a unique way. Remember, in a unique way." The teacher added. "Okay, start in this row!" He shouted. The boy then stood up from his seat and went to the front.

"Yo, minna, I'm Shun Ukiya, 17 years old. I was born on July 16, 1952. You can call me Shun only for short." Shun introduces his self. Then he went to his seat then the lady beside him stood up and went to the front.

"Ohayo, minna. My name is Ruriko Ikusawa. I'm also 17 years old. I was born on April 4, 1952. You can call me Ruriko for short." Ruriko said. Then she went to her seat and another followed.

"Ahem! Ahem! I'm Banba Choutarou. I'm 16 years old. I was born on October 3, 1953. You can only call me Bancho for short." Bancho said. Then he went to his seat and another followed.

"Hi! My name is Kazuka Mimino. I'm 17 years old. I was born on September 25, 1952. You can call me Kazuka for short." One transfer said with long black hair that she tied up in pony. She then walked back to her seat and another stood up and went to the front. 

"Konnichiwa, My name is Makoto Kaseno. I'm 15 years old and was born on December 9, 1954. You can call me Makoto for short." One transfer said. Then he went back to his seat and Isogai and the others also introduce themselves.

***

"Oh, I'm Reiko Asagiri. I'm 17 years old. I was born on January 1, 1952. And you can call me Reiko for short desu!" Reiko said. She then bowed her head. Then she went back to her seat. Another then followed. Then they finished introducing themselves.

"Oh, there was no transfer desu!" Reiko thought.

"Now, you may take first your recess. After that, continue writing this and go home." The teacher said. The students just nodded their heads and went out of the room.

***

"Okay now class. It's time now to introduce yourself to your classmates." The teacher in 

2-A said. "Stand up, starting here!" He shouted. Then one stood up.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kaoru Konoe, 15 years old. I was born on July 31, 1954. You can only call me Kaoru for short." Kaoru said. Then she went back to her seat. Another then followed.

"Ayayay! I'm Fen Feiring. I'm 12 years old. I was born on March 3, 1957. You can call me Fei for short." Fei said.

"Nani, you're only twelve years old!? How young you are! Yuk!" One of their classmates said. 

"What's the problem about it then!?" Fei then asked angrily. Then she went back to her seat. Another student then stood up and went to the front and introduces his self. Then others then followed. Then the last person then stood up from his seat and went to the front.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Tokara Higomo. I'm 15 years old. I was born on August 21, 1954. You can call me Tokara or Toki for short." One transfer said. Then he went back to his seat.

"So handsome…" Fei thought. Her eyes then became hearts. Kaoru just sweat dropped.

"Okay, this is the end of today. You can go home now." The teacher said.

"Sayonara, sensei!" The students shouted. They then went out of the room. The students in all year then also went out of their rooms and plan to go home.

***

"Come on, Rurippe, Let's go home now." Shun said while walking. Then he, Ruriko and Bancho met Kaoru with the others along the hallway.

"Yo, Kaoru-chan." Shun said.

"Yo, sempai!" Kaoru greeted back." Are you going home now? Come on, let's go home together!" Kaoru said as she grabbed Shun's arm. 

"Matte, Kaoru-chan, me and Rurippe have to go first to Megumi-chan's Noodle Shop." Shun said. Kaoru then loosened her hug to Shun.

"You mean to Megumi!?" Kaoru and the others shouted.

"Hai!" Ruriko answered. "Maybe we should check her because she didn't showed to us after all she did." Ruriko said.

"Anyway, minna, ikuso." Shun said. Then they went to where they planned to go.

*****

"What is it, sir?" The owner of the shop said.

"Where's Megumi'chan?" Shun then asked.

"Megumi? My daughter?"

"Hai."

"Well…um…I don't know…where she is. Sorry. Now you can go home now." He said. "Well, you want to order? What's your order then?" He then asked.

"I know you know where's Megumi-chan." Shun said.

"No please I really don't know. Please go now if you will not order or else I'll call a police!" He shouted.

"Oh gomen ne." Shun said as he looked to the others. "Well, maybe we should go home now." Shun said. Then the others nodded their heads. Then they started their way home.

To be continued… 

Author's note: Hope you like my fic. Please review. Tanx!


	2. Shun's New Pet

Author's note: Hi minna! Welcome to my chapter two! Now I made this chapter long. Hope you'll like this cause I really think on what will happen in the second series. Well, please read and review.

                          Gk characters do not belong to me. But some new characters in this fic do belong to me. I've added new characters again. But these characters are like an extra in the story.

**Friends ****–** by: megumi

**_Chapter two: Shun's New Pet_**

"O-niichan, wake up! You'll be late for school if you stay there in your bed!" A little girl shouted one morning.

"Shut up, will you! I'm still sleepy." Shun said.

"O-niichan!" Saemi shouted. "Fine, I'll go now to school. Don't blame me when you're late for school!" She added then she went out of the room.

"Fine!" Shun shouted. Then stood up from his bed. Then he took a bath and prepared himself to school. Later he was finished.

"Sayonara okasan!" Shun shouted then he went out of the house. While he is walking, he met a puppy walking along the way.

"Kawaii!!!" Shun said. Then he carries the puppy. "Where are you from? Huh, doggy?" He said. "Maybe no one owns you. Well now, I own you. Is it ok, huh? You're so kawaii!!" He said. "Come on, let's go first to school." He said then he continued walking to school.

***

Yo, Rurippe!" Shun greeted as he sat on his chair.

"Ohayo, Ukiya-kun." Ruriko greeted back.

"I'm so glad that I'm not late." He said. "Anyway, Rurippe, hora." Shun said. Then he gets the puppy from his bag.

"Kawai!!!" Ruriko shouted. Their other classmates then went to them to see the puppy.

"Kawai!" One of their classmates said.

"Can I have it, huh Ukiya?" Bancho asked.

"Iie. Because I'm the owner of this puppy." Shun said. But he let his classmates touch the soft furs of the puppy. Then they heard someone stamping outside. Shun then hurriedly kept his puppy in his bag. Then the teacher came.

The teacher then discussed something about their new lesson. Later, he left then another followed. Later they then took their recess. Then they discussed about new lesson again. And at last, it was their time to go home.

"Rurippe, I'll go home now. Sayonara!" Shun said. Then he ran towards his way home.

***

"Okasan, I'm home!" Shun said. Then he took off his shoes and ran up the stairs.

"Here puppy." Shun said as he gets his puppy out from his bag. He then gets some biscuits and feed his dog.

"Here…" Shun said. "What name do you like, puppy?"

"Grrr…"

"Doggy?"

"Grrr…"

"How about cutie?"

"Aw! Aw!" The dog barked.

"Great! Now your name is cutie!" Shun said. "But first I'll introduce you to kaasan." He said. Then he went down with the puppy.

"Okasan! Okasan!" Shun shouted.

"Nani?" His mother asked.

"Hora." Shun said as he showed his puppy to his mother.

"Kawaii!" His mother said. "Where did you get it?" She then asked.

"I only saw him walking on the street before I go to school this morning." Shun said.

"Ok, take care of it." His mother said.

"Hai." Shun said. Then he ran up the stairs with his puppy. 

***

"Wait, Cutie, I'll just finish my homework." Shun said. The puppy just nods his head. He just walks around Shun's room. But later, he saw Shun sleeping already. The dog can't do anything so he also slept with Shun.

The next afternoon, just the same, the people were in the school.

***

"Ok class, you can go home now." The teacher ended.

"Sayonara sensei!" The students said. Then they went out of the classroom.

"Come on, Rurippe, let's go home now!" Shun shouted. "Of course with my puppy." He added.

"Hai." Ruriko said. Then they met Kaoru and the others again.

"Oh Kaoru-chan" Ruriko said.

"Are you going home now?" Kaoru then asked. Then the others nodded their heads. But suddenly, the ground shakes.

"What's happening!?" Shun shouted. Then something appeared from the floor…invaders!!!

"Why are there invaders!?" Bancho asked.

"I thought I've defeated Kageyama already!!!" Shun shouted. "Demo, we still have to open our gates again. Let's make a sortie, Gate Keepers!"

"Ryokai, AEGIS!!!"

"Hyper-Circular Throw!!!" 

"Fire Panda!!!"

"Dazzling Melody!!!"

"Dash and Kick!!!"

"Arrow of Light!!!"

"Vacuum Mis – Cutie!" Shun shouted. Then he followed the dog who jumped from his bag. "Come back here!!" He added.

"Ukiya-kun! Don't bother that!" Ruriko shouted. Then the other invaders suddenly attacked them.

"Ah!!!" Kaoru shouted.

"Let's finish this now, minna." Ruriko ordered.

"Ryokai, AEGIS!" 

"Arrow of Light!"

"Dazzling Melody!"

"Fire Panda!"

"Hyper – Circular Throw!"

"Ah!!!!" The other invaders shouted. But the others remain.

"They're too many!" Kaoru shouted. The invaders then performed to a big shoe. "Oh no! We have to run!" Kaoru added. Then all of them ran because the invader followed them and tries to step to them.

"Ah!" Bancho shouted as he fell down on the floor.

"Bancho!" Kaoru shouted. "Hurry up! The invaders are near!" She continued. But suddenly, the invaders have stepped on them. They then fainted. The invaders then started to destroy the school. 

***

"Cutie!" Shun shouted. But suddenly, the dog stopped. "Catch ya!" He shouted as he carried the dog. "We have to hurry." He said. Then he ran back to where the invaders are.

Shun then arrived to where his friends are. He then stopped when he saw a lady standing there with long black hair with his friends unconsciously lying on the floor.

"Hurry, before the invaders destroy your school." The girl said as she disappeared.

"Matte!" Shun shouted. "Yukino-chan!" He added. Then he hurriedly runs to his friends. "I'm so sorry, minna." Shun said. "I just save my dog." He added. "Don't worry, I'll stop the invaders!" He ended as he stood up and starts his way to find where the invaders are.

Later he saw the invaders.

"I'll stop you, INVADERS!!!!!" Shun shouted as his gate opened. Then he attacked the red invader his powerful attack. 

"Ultra Whirlwind Slash!!!!" He shouted. Then the invaders turned to a crystal. Then he ran back to where his friends are.

"Rurippe!" Shun shouted. "Rurippe, Rurippe, open your eyes…" Shun said. Then Ruriko's eyes then opened. "Yokata." Shun whispered. Then he carried Ruriko to the clinic and the others.

Later, they were recovered. Then they went home.

***

Then the next morning came.

"O-niichan, wake up! You'll be late for school if you stay there in your bed!" A little girl shouted again one morning.

"Can't you see, I'm sleeping!" Shun shouted.

"Don't blame me when you're late!" Saemi said as she went out of the room. One hour then passed when Shun woke up.

"Sona, I'm really late!!!!!" Shun shouted. Then he quickly prepared his self. Later he was finished. "Ikuso, Cutie!" Shun shouted. Then the dog jumped to his bag. Then he hurriedly went to school.

***

"Ok class, after writing your lectures please keep quiet and you may take your-" The teacher said. But suddenly the door of the room opened.

"Gomen ne, I'm late." Shun said trying to catch his breath.

"And why are you late, Mr. Ukiya!?" The teacher then asked.

"Gomen ne sensei."

"Look at youself! You've missed four subjects! Ok as punishment, you'll be only the cleaner for today. Is that clear!?"

"Hai." 

"I can't hear you!"

"Hai!!!"

"Very good! Now, copy the lectures! I'll go now." The teacher said. Then he went out of the room. Shun then went to his seat.

"Why are you late, Ukiya-kun?" Ruriko asked.

"Sigh! It's nothing. I don't care if I will clean this room only by myself! Stupid teacher!" Shun said.

He then finished and copies lectures from Ruriko. Then he also took his recess. Later, it was time to go home.

"Sayonara." The teacher ended.

"Sayonara sensei!" The students shouted. Then they hurriedly went out of the room, except for Shun for he has to clean the room alone.

"You know, I don't know why do I have to clean this! What do you think, huh, Cutie?" Shun asked. But his pet just runs around the room. "Please be careful with your steps, Cutie." Shun continued. Then he continued cleaning the room.

SLANK!!!!!!

"What's that!?" Shun asked in surprised.

"Aw! Aw!" The puppy barked.

"What have you done!?" Shun shouted. Then the door opened.

"Doshtano, Mr. Ukiya!?" The teacher who came to the classroom asked.

"Sensei, gomen, I broke this…" Shun said.

"Oh my gosh! This is my trophy! What have you done you-!" The teacher shouted in anger.

"Gomen ne. I'm really sorry." Shun said.

"Ok, for punishment again, clean the boys' comfort room!" The teacher commanded.

"Demo-"

"Just clean it!" The teacher shouted as he went near the door. "After cleaning that, don't forget to clean the CR!" The teacher repeated.

"Sigh!" Shun shouted.

***

"Yuk, this is so dirty!!!" Shun shouted. "But I have to finish this." He said. 

Later, it was already 7:00 in the evening when Shun had finished cleaning the boys' comfort room.

"At last!" Shun shouted. "Come on, let's go home now, Cutie." Shun added. Then he got his bag and they started their way home.

***

"Okasan, I'm home!" Shun shouted as he took off his shoes. "Wow, so clean…" He added. "Kaasan, did you clean our house?" He asked.

"Yes, my dear." His mother answered. Then Shun's puppy suddenly jumped from his bag and hurriedly run to the stairs.

"Hey, Cutie!!!" Shun shouted.

"Doshtano, Shun?" His mother asked. "Ah!!!" She shouted because of the dirty footprints of the dog because of the dirty floor of the CR Shun cleaned before.

"Why are there dog's footprints!!" His mother shouted. "Oh no, the floor became dirty again!" She added. "What is this all about, Shun!?" She then asked.

"Well Kaasan, gomen ne!" Shun shouted. "I have a pet puppy. Remember?." Shun apologized.

"Where's that stupid dog!?"

"I dunno."

"But why didn't you tie the dog!?" She shouted.

"Kaasan, I'm sorry."

"Shun, clean up the dirt on the floor. Starting this morning, I clean up all the parts of the house! And you…you only make it dirty again!" She shouted.

"Kaasa.…"

"And why are you late!? Did you play Counter Strike again, huh Shun!?" She asked very angry.

"Of course not!" Shun said.

"What of course not!? And you, you're so…argh! You smell very bad! And don't tell me you play again that stupid game what you called _Bulukan_!" She shouted again.

"No kaasan! Sensei told me to clean-"

"What told you to clean? Don't ever try to say one's name if he or she doesn't care about the situation. Is it clear!?" 

"Hai!"

"Ok then, start cleaning now!" His mother shouted as she went to the kitchen again and continued cooking their food. "Ah!!! Our food was toasted! It's because of you Shun! I'm so tired today. Well now, cook also our food!" Shun's mother added.

"Oh, boy…" Shun whispered. Then he started cleaning the places he has to clean. 

Later he was finished cleaning the floor. He then went to the kitchen and started to cook their supper for that night. Then he was also finished cooking supper. They then ate their supper together.

"Shun,"

"Nani, kaasan?" Shun then asked.

"Gomen ne."

"Nani? Why are you saying sorry?" 

"Because I commanded you to clean and cook." Shun's mother answered.

"Oh that thing? Ha! Ha! It's nothing. I understand you. I know you're only tired that's why you're angry that time. It's ok mom." Shun said.

"Arigatou." Shun's mother said. 

Later, they were finished eating. They then clean the dishes. After cleaning it, Shun planned to go up the stairs.

"Oh no, I forgot Cutie!" Shun shouted as he hurriedly went up the stairs. "Cutie!" He shouted as he opened the door of his room. 

"Ah!!!" Shun shouted. "Cutie, what have you done!?" He shouted. "What did you do to my clothes!?" He shouted again because his puppy ruined his clothes from his cabinet.

"You know what? I'm so…no, I'm very mad…no, I'm very angry to you! You're getting to my nerves! Starting you came to my life, many people scolded me! Look, yesterday, we are fighting the invaders, you jumped from my bag and get away so I followed you. And when I came back, my friends are lying unconsciously on the floor maybe because of the invader. And because of you! If you didn't jump away, maybe we defeated the invaders already and my friends will be safe! And this morning, I was late to school. My teacher gave me a hard punishment! But I didn't bother it! I was cleaning the classroom but you broke my teacher's trophy! He scolded me again and told me to clean the CR! At last I finished cleaning it. Then I went home and saw our house clean, but you make it dirty! My mom then scolded and told me to clean it. But then, our food was toasted and my mom scolded me again that it's because of me! And now, I came to my room and saw you with my dress scattered on the floor!" Shun shouted as tears then fell from his eyes. 

"I'm so sick of it! You know what I mean? Huh? What I mean is that you always caused me so much trouble!!!" Shun said as he kicked the dog. The dog then went under his bed.

"Good dog, just stay there!" Shun shouted. Then he arranged his clothes again and he took a bath and do his homework and sleep. Then the next morning, Shun woke up early.

"At last, I'll not be late for school again." Shun thought. Then he prepared his self and planned to go now.

"Sayonara kaasan, Saemi!" Shun shouted.

"Sayonara!" His mother and Saemi shouted. Then Shun went out of the house. Saemi then laughed.

***

"Ohayo, Mr. Matsuda!" Shun greeted.

"Ohayo, Mr. Ukiya! Why are you wearing uniform? Do you have Saturday classes today?" He asked.

"Nani? You mean today is Saturday?" Shun asked. Mr. Matsuda then nodded his head. "Oh…" Shun whispered. Then he ran back to home.

***

The door then opened.

"O-nicchan, why are you back?" Saemi asked.

"Why didn't you tell that today is Saturday!?" Shun asked angrily as he went up the stairs. Saemi then laughed

***

"Cutie! Cutie get out there, let's go out and take a walk outside." Shun said. "I'm not mad at you." He added. The dog then went out under the bed. "Ikuso!" Shun said.

***

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Nani?" 

"Is Ruriko there?" Shun asked.

"Wait I'll call her. Come in." Ruriko's mother said. Then Shun went inside. 

"Ruriko, Shun is here." 

"Matte!" Ruriko said. Then she went down the stairs and went to the living room.

"Nani, Ukiya-kun?" She asked.

"Let's go outside today." Shun answered.

"You mean only two of us?" Ruriko asked as she blushed.

"No, I mean with Kaoru-chan and the others of course!" Shun said.

"Oh, sou ka." Ruriko said. "Come on!" Ruriko said. "Mom, Dad, I'll go out first!" Ruriko shouted.

"Be careful darling!" Ruriko's mother shouted. Then Ruriko went out the house with Shun and his puppy. Shun and Ruriko also invited the others outside.

***

"Come on, let's buy ice cream!" Bancho suggested. The others then nodded their heads then they bought ice cream. Then they spent many times in the video arcade.

Later they are walking to the park before going home. They were chatting about something.

"Yeah I met this dog along the way to school." Shun said. Then his puppy ran forward. "Hey Cutie, where are you going?" Shun shouted. But then, he saw a little boy hugging his puppy. Shun then went to the boy.

"Is this your puppy?" Shun asked.

"Hai!" The little boy said. "He was gone and I'm happy to see him again!"

"What's his name?"

"Cutie!"

"Cutie? Sou ka…" Shun said. "Can I borrow him first?" He then asked.

"Hai!" The little boy said. Shun then hugged the puppy.

"I'm sorry again on what happened yesterday. I'm just tired because I did many things. Now, I'm happy for you because to see your master again." Shun said. Tears then fell from his eyes. Then he loosened his hug and gave back the puppy to the boy. 

"Take good care of Cutie, ne?" Shun said.

"Hai!" The little boy said. "Did you take good care of my puppy?" He then asked.

"Of course!" Shun said. Then the boy handed him something.

"Take this." The little boy said while holding a picture of the dog. "Soshite, Arigatou for taking good care for him." The little boy said. Then he and the puppy ran back to his mother.

"Sayonara!!!" Shun shouted.

"Sayonara!!" The little boy shouted as he waved his hand.

"Maybe we should go home now." Shun said. The others then nodded their heads then they went home.

To be continued… 

Author's note: Hope you like my fic. Please review. Tanx!


End file.
